Nunca seremos Romeo y Julieta
by Little-ponny
Summary: Gaara hace una apuesta que gana si se acuesta con Hinata, lo consigue, pero tras un viaje durante el verano Hinata vuelve y no es la misma niña de antes... .::Última actualización- 23/12/2009::.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** por mucho que mi primera inicial se M no soy Masashi Kishimoto y el manga de Naruto no me pertenece (suerte para muchos xke si no sakura no estaria, sasuke y naruto se hubiesen liado practicamente nada más empezar la historia, etc...) asi como tampoco sus personajes.

**Cap. 1 Introducción**

Máldito cabrón...No eres más que el típico chulo que va con su panda dandoselas de duro.

Quisisteis jugar conmigo ¿no?

_Flash back _

_-Vamos Hinata, despierta de una vez: solo me acoste contigo por ganar la apuesta, nada más._

_Sus amigos rien, satisfechos con su "perfectisimo" juego._

_-Y que crees que hice yo además de seguirte el juego, ¿eh, Gaara?_

_Dejan de reirse, mirandome confusos._

_Admito que nunca se me dio bien mentir y probablemente lo único que le esta dando solided a mivoz es esa medcla de ira y resentimiento que siento ahora mismo._

_-Venga ya, te estas tirando un farol- Kankuro me mira incrédulo._

_Y ahora, más mentiras._

_-Para nada: os oí planearlo todo en el baño, como haceis con las demás chicas y decidí que puestos a jugar, podria divertorme yo tambien un poco..._

_-Zorra..._

_-Fijo que no soy tan zorra como todas esas que tantas veces te han dejado plantado Kabuto._

_Una vez más se hizo el silencio._

_-Ahora, si me disculpais, tengo que irme..._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Gaara...¿por que me tuviste que hacer esto?- una vez más estaba hablando con mi reflejo en el espejo.

-HINATA! EL TELEFONO!

-¿Quién demonios?...

-Hina-chan, soy yo, Maky.

-¿Maky?, ¿mi prima?

-Si, esa prima taaaaaaan pesada que tienes en España.

-Ah, hola...

-Te llamo para saber si vienes a pasar este verano aqui conmigo.

-Mmmm...

-Bueno, tanto si quieres como si no vas a venir, se lo he suiplicado a tu padre y ha haceptado.

-¿Qué?

-Te espero una semana despues de que termines las clases, un beso!

_Pi-pi-pi..._

Definitivamente... mi familia no termina de ser normal en algunas ocasiones.

___________________________________________________________________

Hola! ¿quá tal todo?

Decir que es el primer Gaahina que hago y no quiero que sea el típico Gaara ni la típica Hinata, asi que os vais a llevar más de una sorpresa ^^.

Espero los post!!


	2. No existen las princesas

**Disclaimer:** por mucho que mi primera inicial se M no soy Masashi Kishimoto y el manga de Naruto no me pertenece (suerte para muchos xke si no sakura no estaria, sasuke y naruto se hubiesen liado practicamente nada más empezar la historia, etc...) asi como tampoco sus personajes.

**Cap.2 No Existen las princesas.**

....Dos meses y medio más tarde....

Se me hacía raro estar de nuevo en Japón.  
Me había pasado dos meses y medio en España conviviendo con mi prima (que para que negarlo, está como una cabra).  
Durante este tiempo, me convertí en lo que mi padre tacha de "jovencita desvergonzada":  
visto con ropa ajustada, me maquillo hasta para ir a la cama, me he dejado el pelo hasta la cintura y me lo aliso periodicamente, tengo un pincing en el labio inferior y un tribal en la parte inferior de la espalda.

Llevo una media hora frente a mi armario, pensando que llevar el primer día de este nuevo curso (aveces me gustaría que en bachiller se llevasen uniformes, es menos complicado).

Continuo mirando mi fondo de armario: pitillos, camisetas, sudaderas algún jersey, All Stars... palestinas, collares en plan "perrito", muñequeras con pinchos... (ningún abrigo).

Absolutamente todo es de color negro y/o morado.

Esto de mirar al armario se me está volviendo monotono, en serio.

Cojo uno de mis inumerables pitillos una camiseta con la que enseño casi todo (vamos, que un poco más y es un top), las All Stars más desgastadas que tengo, un collar en plan perrito y una muñequera simple de tela; me visto, me maquillo y bajo corriendo a desayunar con la mochila al hombro.

-Ni se te ocurra ir así al instituto!- ya está mi padre jodiendome la mañana, enserio, devería comprarle un bozar por navidad.

-Papá, va a hacer calor y toda mi ropa es oscura, ¡no me apetece pasarme la mañana sudando como un pollo!

-De todas maneras, ¿vás a ir en moto?

-¡Por supuesto!- como no iva a ir en mi maravillosa Kawasaki roja al instituto...

-Pues que no se te olvide el casco.

-¡Ok!

Tras desayunar a la velocidad de la luz, que la verdad, no es que fuera a llegar tarde ni nada con la moto: es que me apetecía pavonearme un poquito antes de entrar, cojí mi casco y arranqué la moto.

-¡Hinata!

-Hanabi... ¿qué quieres ahora?

-Hinata... llevame en moto...

-Solo tengo un casco

-Pero...- antes de que diga nada más ya he salido del garaje.

Conduzco con velocidad, sorteando los coches hasta que me detiene un semaforo en rojo.

-¡Hey, preciosa!- iva a soltar un taco hasta que vi quienes ivan en el coche del que procedía el "piropo".

Kankuro, Kabuto, Deidara, Kimimaro y... Gaara.

-¡Hola, chicos!- seguramente no me habían reconocido con el casco, bien, mejor que mejor...

-¿A dondé vas?

-Al instituto principal de Konoha.

-¿Eres nueva?- Kimimaro me sonrie.

-Más o menos...- les miro fijamente un momento a traves del casco- dentro de poco se va a poner en verde, ¿hace una carrera?

-Claro que si, linda- Aveces los tios son patéticos, de verdad.

En cuanto el semáforo se poner en verde piso el acelerador de mi Kawasaki, perdiendolos en poco tiempo de vista, una vez que llego al instituto entro en el aparcamiento y los espero.

Todo el mundo que nos quedan mirando a mi y a la moto, muchos silvan y otros me miran desde lejos como asustados.

Al poco rato llegan ellos, salen del coche y se acercan a mi, yo aún no me he quitado el casco.

-Eres buena.

-Gracias- Viniendo de Deidara eso es tooodo un piropo.

-Y... ¿cómo te llamas?- Esta vez es Kabuto quien habla.

-Hinata...- me quito el casco y les miro fijamente- Hinata Hyuuga.

Me miran como en estado de shock, aun sin creerselo.  
Sin embargo, Gaara solo me mira fijamente, como si yo fuese un misterio o una desconocida para el.

-¡Ciao, chicos!- me marcho tras ponerle el seguro a la moto hacia el salon de actos.

Busco con la mirada a alguno de mis amigos, ellos tampoco me han visto tras mi llegada de España... y no tengo mucha idea de como van a reaccionar. Finalmente encuentro a Naruto, peleandose con Kiba (para variar).

Me acerco lentamente a ellos y me siento a su lado.

-Hola, guapos...

-Hi-Hina-chan?- ¡Naruto me ha reconocido!, ¡estoy a punto de ponerme a llorar de pura felicidad!

-Hola Naruto- le sonrio de oreja a oreja.

-Vaalla, Hinata, ¡Estas muy cambiada!

-Gracias Kiba.

-¿Hinata?- alguien tras de mi me llama.

-¡Sasuke!, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, pero...estas muy cambiada ¿no?

-Si, es que la convivencia con la prima que tengo en España es tan traumatica que revoluciona a cualquiera.

-Ja, ja! y eso.

-Aver...como os explicaría- ahora mismo estabamos situados en corro- pues... mi prima se diedia a ponerse a cantar en medio de la calle o a hacer apuestas estúpida como aver quien grita más fuerte y entre más gente... cosas asi, por ejemplo.

-¿y eso es traumático?

-Durante dos meses y medio si. Aunque realmente, si estoy tan cambiada es por que he perdido casi toda la verguenza que tenía antes y que mi prima tachaba de enfermiza... supongo que tenía razón.

-¡Incluso has madurado!- nos sorprenden unas voces.

-Shino, Sakura, Ino, Chôji, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Neji... ¿desde cuando llevais escuchando?

-Bueno, pues...-comienza Sakura- desde lo de las apuestas estúpidas.

-Y como ya he dicho antes- contunia Sai- estoy muy orgulloso de ti: has madurado.

-Ya lo sé Sai, ya se que he madurado.

Todos se quedan mirandome con expresion interrogante, como esperando a que continue.

-¿Y sabeís en que lo noto?- hago una pausa mirandolos detenidamente- en que ya sé que no existen las princesas...

______________________________________________________________________

¡Hola!

No me mateis, no me mateis, no me mateis!!!!

Ya se que no es muy largo, pero me duelen los dedos xD.

Que sepais que en algunos momentos de este cap. me rei mucho, espero que vosotros tambien.

Muchas gracias a **Gaahina-ai**, **Rach Black**, **Gaahina Lovers**, **Adriferan19** y **Kokujo** por postear, para mi 5 comentarios en un día es entrar en el cielo... espero que sigais posteando!

Muchos besos de Little-ponny


	3. Juegos de seducción

**Disclaimer:** por mucho que mi primera inicial se M no soy Masashi Kishimoto y el manga de Naruto no me pertenece (suerte para muchos xke si no sakura no estaria, sasuke y naruto se hubiesen liado practicamente nada más empezar la historia, etc...) asi como tampoco sus personajes.

**Cap.3 Juegos de seducción.**

¿Por qué me pasa a mi esto?

_Flash Back_

_Al entrar el director ylos profesores el Salón de Actos se sume en el silencio._

_-Os doy la bienvenida un año más a este centro de educación...- Jooodeeeerrr... un ano mas la maldita charla..._

_Mientras el director continua con su monologo, me repantigo en mi silla para mirar la inexistente pelusilla de mi ombligo, cuando esta técnica deja de funcionar me dedico a mirar al resto del alumnado: unos atienden, otros hacen que atienden, algunos hablan en voz baja, más de uno se ha dormido y el resto se mira el ombligo..._

Entonces, mi mirada se cruza con la suya: me mira fijamente, con esos ojos suyos tan frios y al mismo tiempo tan abrasadores, una vez más, como si yo fuese lo más interesante de este mundo.

_Le mantengo la mirada sin pestañear, observandole: lleva el pelo más largo y algunos mechones reveldes le caen sobre los ojos, sus ojeras están aun más marcadas que cuando me fuí... continua llevando esa ropa desgastada que tan bien le queda y de pronto mirandolo asi, fijamente, me dan ganas de violarle... definitivamente, mi prima me ha vuelto una degenerada..._

_Vuelvo a mirar sus ojos y tengo la impresión de que el me mira de la misma manera._

_-...Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hiuga Hinata y Sabaku no Gaara: Grupo B._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y repito: ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

No solo me toca en clase con Gaara si no que además me tengo que sentar en clase con el y nos han puesto juntos en el grupo de limpieza de clases... ¿A quién mate para merecer esto?

-Hinata...- ¡Oh my good...! oigo mi nombre siendo mormurado por esa ronca voz suya y de verdad que me dan ganar de violarle...

-¿Sí Gaara?

-Has cambiado mucho.

-He madurado.

-Ya veo...- Coje un mechon de mi pelo y lo huele- pero no has cambiado de champú.

-No, de champú no- ¿es cosa mia o aqui empieza a hacer mucho calor?

Tira suavemente del mechón que ha cojido para hacercarme a el y una vez que estamos a una distancia muy escasa, lame mi labio inferior y se aleja un poco.  
No puedo evitarlo: me vuelvo a acercar a el para morderle el labio inferior y tironeando suavemente de el.

-Hinata...- de nuevo mi nombre, pero esta vez la voz es aun más ronca.

-¿Sí, Gaara?

-¿No me guardas rencor por lo de la apuesta?

-No

-....

-Gaara, ¿me harias un favor?

-¿Cual?

-¿Vendrias al finalizar las clases conmigo al baño?

-¿Es una proposición indecente?

-Por supuesto, ¿no son acaso tus preferidas?

-Entonces, ire encantado.

***************** ****************** ****************

No soporto la case de Educación Física:

Nos obligan a llevar unos uniformes tan cortos que más bien parace un pijama de estos de culote y mini camiseta y encima los tios van en chandal y no se les ve nada de nada.

Para colmo de males el profesor nos ha puesto a correr toda la hora alrededor del campus mientras el esta comodo en su despachito jugando al Strip Poker por el ordenador...

Pues me niego a correr, asi de claro: voy dejando que todo el mundo me adelante y cuando ya los he perdido de vista atraveso unos matorrales hasta llegar a una especie de claro que hay en un bosquecillo dentro del campus.

De pronto, alguien me agarra por las caderas, atrayendome hacia si, presionando con algo duro la parte baja de mi espalda.

-Vaalla... parece que si que has cambiado: te has vuelto una desobediente...

-¡Gaara!

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿La niña mala me tiene miedo?

-Yo noy soy una niña mala, Gaara...Yo soy una niña pervertida.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, pero bueno, ya te lo demostrare en el baño...

Se rie suavemente en mi oreja, mientras me aparta el pelo hacia un lado.

-Demuestramelo ahora.

No me da tiempo a replicar: una de sus manos de mete por debajo de mi short y de mi tanga y dos de sus dedos pellizcan mi clítoris.

-Ga-Gaara...

-Shhh...

Se situa a mi lado, apretandome contra el mientras desliza dos dedos en mi interior.

-Dime, niñita pervertida, ¿te gusta?

-S-sí...

-¿Cuanto?

Apollo mi cabeza en su pecho, como siga moviendolos asi de rápido acabaré pidiendole que me lo haga aqui mismo...

-Demasiado...

__________________________________________________________________________

Os lo suplico, no me mateis.

Ya se que os he dejado en lo mejor y que he escrito mu poquito (3 páginas de Word), prometo que los próximos van a ser más largos (más que nada xke voy a publicar cada lunes, para ir escribiendo un pokito cada día).

Dedico este capítulo a **Eva** por que gracias a ella el domingo sufrí varias hemorragias nasales.

**Un beso enormisimo de grande** a todos lo que habeis posteado: para mi **15** comentarios en **2** capítulos es un milagro y no los de Jesucristo XD.

Y un comentario para **Lili**: leer no hace daño, pero a mi pensar me gasta las neuronas y escribir los dedos XD.

Nos vemos en el prox. capítulo!

Little-Ponny


	4. ¿Creías que iva a ser fácil?

**Disclaimer:** por mucho que mi primera inicial se M no soy Masashi Kishimoto y el manga de Naruto no me pertenece (suerte para muchos xke si no sakura no estaria, sasuke y naruto se hubiesen liado practicamente nada más empezar la historia, etc...) asi como tampoco sus personajes.

**Cap.4 ¿Creías que iva a ser fácil?**

Mientras jugaba con dos dedon en mi interior mordisqueaba mi oreja, lento, suave... como aquella primera vez...  
La voz de mi prima resonó de pronto en mis oidos: "¡Deja de suspirar de esa manera, Hinata!, ¡No dejes que nadie te diga quien eres o que debes hacer, plantale cara a la vida!... ¡No dejes que juegen contigo!".

La burbuja se rompió, Gaara quería volver a jugar conmigo y yo se lo estaba permitiendo.

Empujé a Gaara para alejarlo de mi y salí corriendo en dirección contraría todo lo que me daban las piernas. Un pie tras otro, una y otra vez.

Llegue en un tiempo record a los vestuarios y me puse rápidamente mi ropa, metiendo de cualquier manera el uniforme en la taquilla y hechando la llave.

Cojí mi casco y me fuí al aparcamiento, arranqué la moto y me marche a toda velocidad hacia mi casa. Aparqué, subí corriendo las escaleras, tiré la mochila en cualquier rincón y me lancé sobre mi cama... una vez llegados a este punto, con mi vieja almohada apretandome la cara pude pensar con algo de claridad:

Había estado a puntito de cometer un fallo garrafal: casí caia de nuevo en la trampa de sus besos, de sus caricias de sus ojos... de sus manos...

Solo de pensar en el recordaba esa primera vez en su casa... me alteraba por completo.

_Flash Back_

_- Entonces...¿te quedaras?_

_- Sí, le he dicho a mi padre que me quedo a dormir con tu hermana..._

_- Uuuu... Hinata Hyuga mintiendo... ¡esto es un hecho para la posteridad!_

_- ¡Baka!_

_Me abraza tirando de mi hasta que quedamos los dos tumbados en la cama._

_- Vamos, Hinata... no te enfades, ya sabes que te lo digo con cariño._

_- Jo, Gaara... es que te pasas la vida tomandome el pelo._

_- Shhh..._

_Posó suavemente sus labios sobre los mios, como si los acariciara con una pluma._

_- Gaara..._

_- Shhh... yo no dejaré nunca que te pase nada, nadie te hará nunca daño..._

_Sus besos descendieron hasta mi cuello, dejando marcas para luego dirigirse a mi clavícula._

_Se colocó sobre mi para poder desabrochar mi camisa con facilidad y crear un camino de besos hasta mi ombligo..._

_- Hintata..._

_Fin Flash Back_

- ¿De nuevo rememorando?, ¿o acaso te has asfixiado con la almohada?

Esa voz tan sutilmente mordaz...

- ¿Maky?

- ¡La misma!

Me di la vuelta para ver al monstruito de mi prima sentarse a mi lado para darme un abrazo.

- ¿No deverias estar en España?

- Devería, pero como tu padre te vio tan feliz despues de pasar las vacaciones conmigo, me ofreció pasar aqui un tiempo y claro... no pude resistirme a pasar una temporadita en Japón.

La abracé para tirarla en la cama y poder hacerla cosquillas... nos encantaba jugar de esta manera, era nuestra particularcisima manera de pelearnos. Solo parabamos cuando nos dolia la barriga de reirnos...

- Ayyyy... mi barriga... bueno, supongo que me lo pasaré bien contigo por aqui Maky-chan.

¿Y esa cara de ofendida?, ¿qué le pasaba a esa loca ahora?

- ¿SUPONES?, ¿PASARTELO BIEN?

- Corrijo: Estoy 100% segura de que me lo voy a pasar excelentisimamente bien contigo por aqui, asi que quita esa cara.

- Hum... eso ya me va gustando más.

Bajamos a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

- Estabas... ¿recordando algo malo?- suspicacia nº1 de mi prima mientras hace la comida.

- No, más bien algo bueno...

- Y no me lo vas a decir ahora, ¿verdad?- suspicacia de mi prima nº2 de mi prima mientras hace la comida.

- No, ahora no.

- Bien, las cosas a su debido tiempo. Prefiero que me las cuentes cuando te sea oportuno.

- Es lo que más me gusta de ti, Maky-chan.

- Es que se que si te presiono me vas a mandar la mierda- suspicacia nº3 de mi prima mientras hace la comida.- Ale, esto ya está listo.

- ¿Ensalada y huevo con salchichas?

- Si, ¿que pasa?

- Creia que tenías mejor mano en la cocina...

- Y la tengo, pero lo que me falta ahora mismo son ingredientes y ganas... tal vez otro día, si quieres, te preparo un plato de casa país que haya visitado.

- Entonces, no creo que valla a comer mucho...

- Olle, que si no tiro de libro de cocina eh!

- Uf... eso es casi peor...

- Baka... me voy a acabar dando por ofendida, asi que come que se va a enfriar con tanto darle al pico.

Comimos en silencio, ensimismadas cada una en sus respectivos pensamientos...  
Estaba encantada de que mi prima hubiese aceptado la invitación de mi padre, ella inverosimil e inesperada era justamente la medicina que me desengancharía de esa extraña dependencia que tenía por Gaara...

- Hina-chan...

- ¿Sí, Maky?

- Mmmm... hay una cosa más: tu padre me ha inscrito en tu mismo instituto.

¿Qué?, ¡eso era una maravilla!, ¡Si tengo a mi prima todo el día enganchada Gaara no se me podrá acercar!

- ¡Oh!, ¡eso es maravilloso!

- ¿No estas enfadada?

- ¿Tengo aspecto de estar enfadada?

- No, en absoluto... y eso es lo que me preocupa, ¿qué maquinas?

- Si tu estas cerca de mi, ¡Gaara no se atrevera a acercarte si tu le hechas una de esas miradas tuyas de mala leche!

- Tia... ni que fuese un perro rottweiler...

- Venga, Maky...- Es el momento de poner carita de gatito abandonado.

- Uno: esa carita de gatito abandonado es mia y conmigo no funciona.- mierda... ¿por qué se las tiene que saber todas?.- Dos: no soy ni tu guarda espaldas ni tu rottweiler, y tres: yo quiero que Gaara se acerque a ti...

Esa cara de psicota que ha puesto al decir lo de Gaara... no me da buena espina...

- ¿Qué tramas prima?

- Bueno, pues...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

.......Al día siguiente.......

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

- ¿Tengo que llevarte en moto?

- No, me he traido la mía.

- Perfecto...

- Sí, asi es: hoy da comienzo el plan "Langostino"

- Olle, Maky... ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser "Langostino"?

- ¿Y que otro nombre le ponemos?

- No se... mientras no sea de comida...

- Aishhh... ¿qué tal cortocircuito?

- Mejor...- desde luego, ¿adonde va mi prima a por las ideas?

Nos colocamos los cascos y salimos lentamente del garaje para ir cojiendo velocidad atraves de las avenidas.  
Y de nuevo el descapotable rojo de Gaara y sus amiguitos...

- ¿Que Hinata, jugando a ser mayorcita?

Habían metido la pata, mi prima y yo teníamos la misma moto y un traje muy parecido: el suyo en negro y morado y el mio el negro y lila.  
Todavía quedaba tiempo hasta que el semaforo se pusiera en rojo y mi prima se quita el casco, dejando a los ocupandes del coche con la boca abierta.  
Yo sabía lo que estaban viendo: una chica de entre 17 y 19 años, bastante pálida y con acusadas ojeras, ojos de un tono marrón oscuro y un pelo de color marrón rojizo... maquillada de una manera que sus ojos resaltan como si fueran los de un gato... con un tipazo de infarto y que los miraba de manera asesina a la vez que incitadora... Estaban viendo a la "cazadora" que mi prima rara vez sacaba.

_Flash Back_

_- Maky..._

_- ¿sí Hinata?_

_- ¿Por que no sales con un chico, habiendo tantos que te lo han pedido?_

_- Veras... tu ya sabes que soy una persona muy complicada, y pues yo... quiero a un hombre que se resista a mis encantos, o que almenos lo finja... que se detenga a conocer lo que hay detras de la cara bonita y los ojos de gato._

_- Entiendo... o eso creo..._

_Fin Flash Back_

- ¿Qué tenemos aqui?

- Mi nombre es Maky Hyuga, y os convendría no olvidarlo...

Se puso el casco en cuanto el semaforo se puso en rojo y ambas salimos a toda velocidad, llegando al instituto (una vez más) en tiempo record.  
Mi prima y yo nos quitamos los cascos y fuimos a dejarlos, junto con las cazadoras en las taquillas.  
Otra vez, las miradas de todos los hombres se posaban sobre mi prima: piropos, miradas lascivas...

- Maky... ¿como lo soportas?

- Es simple: nadie puede hacerme inferior sin mi consentimiento, lo que digan todos esos tipos me resbala.

Admitamoslo: mi prima es sorprendente, viste provocativamente (pitillos ajustados y un top-corsé que ademas de hacerle más pecho no deja demasiado a la imaginación), se maquilla lo justo pero de una manera que solo la hace más interesante al sexo opuesto y aun asi, le resbala lo que le digan...  
Observo como mi prima se pone un cazadora que le queda a la altura del ombligo y que no se abrocha, y como coje sus cosas y la acompaño hasta su primera clase: Educación plástica y visual ( tambien conocida como simplemente plástica).

- Buena suerte Maky.

- Lo mismo Hina-chan.

Mi prima entra en clase y los piropos comienzan, pero de golpe se hace el silencio: mi prima ha puesto una de sus expresiones más frias y altaneras.

- ¡Hinaaaa!

- ¡Ah! hola Kiba

- ¿quién es esa chica que está tan buena?

- Mi prima Maky, pero no te aconsejo que la hables de esa manera, podría darte un paliza...

- ¿Una paliza?

- Sasuke, Naruto: escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación...

- Hola a ti tambien Hina-chan.

- Hola Naruto-kun.- ¿quién se puede enfadar con él?.

- Hinta, contestame: ¿qué quieres decir con una paliza?

- Veras, Sasuke... mi prima siempre ha sido muy hermosa y siempre ha odiado que los hombres la piropeen como si solo fuera un objeto.

- Eso es muy interesante: a las mujeres suele gustarle que le digan lo hermosas que son- ¿Gaara?... ¿Qué hace el...?

- Si, pero llega un punto en el que nos hartamos y empezamos a dar de ostias al que se nos ponga por delante...- La voz de mi prima nos sobresalto a todos.- Hinata, vete a clase o llegaras tarde...

- ¡Sí!

Definitivamente... gracias a mi prima las cosas por aqui se van a poner entretenidas... Ahora Gaara, nada te va a ser fácil...

__________________________________________________________________________

Hola!  
Aqui esta Little_ponny, dandoos las gracias por postear y suplicando que no la mateis por aver publicado el capitulo completo en dos veces.  
Son 6 páginas del word, el cápitulo más largo que he publicado hasta la fecha... espero que lo disfruteis.  
Gracias a la prima de Hinata, las cosas se van al liar un poco, ah! y no os dejeis engañar por su mal caracter... en el fondo es muy buena persona, ¿verdad que sí Eva? XD.

Un beso a todos y feliz año 2009.

Little_ponny


	5. Sitios raros en los que conocer gente

**Disclaimer:** por mucho que mi primera inicial se M no soy Masashi Kishimoto y el manga de Naruto no me pertenece (suerte para muchos xke si no sakura no estaria, sasuke y naruto se hubiesen liado prácticamente nada más empezar la historia, etc...) así como tampoco sus personajes.

**Cap.5: Sitios raros en los que conocer gente interesante.**

Maky PVO

Esto era increíble...  
Si antes pensaba que los profesores venían de otro planeta AHORA estaba 100% segura.

Antes de venir a Japón yo estudiaba en un colegio de monjas en España, en ese estricto colegio modelo para señoritas todo era muy conservador: normas inquebrantables, el "toque" puritano que nos intentaban inculcar las monjas (lo cual no hacia que muchas dejásemos de ser fieles lectoras de yaoi)... en fin, os lo podéis imaginar... y no pienso volver a quejarme sobre mi anterior instituto, por que si aquello me parecía malo esto es mil veces peor:

Las clases (y los profesores) parecen sacados de la edad media: ideas conservadoras, eufemismos varios y una apática y perpetua tranquilidad... la clase de arte se me pasaba lenta y tortuosa...

Unas mesas más atrás Sasuke y Naruto se dedicaban a escribir en una hoja mientras se sonreían el uno al otro, mi prima tenía razón hacían muy buena pareja y el verlos juntos, sin importar lo que la gente pudiera pensar, me arranco una feliz sonrisa.  
A mi lado derecho se sentaba un autentico artista: su piel carecía de color y se tiraba un grandisimo parecido a Sasuke Uchiha... El debía de ser Sai, el "extraño gemelo de Sasuke" como lo había catalogado mi prima.

Y a mi izquierda estaba sentado el mismisimo Sabaku no Gaara... desde luego el lado correcto de la fuerza se había ido al garete y me habían adjuntado al lado oscuro (NA: no debería dedicarme a ver Star Wars durante las vacaciones...).

Como era obvio, Gaara-chan me miraba mal... y hasta el mismisimo demonio sabía que eso me encantaba.

Me acerque a él sin dejar de dibujar.

-No es nada personal... es solo que no soporto ver sufrir a mi prima.

-No parecía sufrir cuando me la follaba...

Maky... cuenta... 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0...

-Hum... puede ser...- dije mientras en mi cara se dibujaba una de mis sonrisas más crueles- pero te convendría no acercarte nunca más a ella, a no ser que te guste el dolor, claro esta...

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No, es un consejo... y si fuera tú me haría caso.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de cambio de clase, recogí mis cosas con pereza: ahora tenía historia...

Tanto la hora de historia como la de literatura se pasaron en un suspiro mientras yo montaba y desmontaba mi brevísima conversación con Gaara.

Y aun seguía con ella cuando me sorprendió el timbre del receso.

No tenía pensado ni por asomo salir al campus del instituto, mi idea de un recreo perfecto era hacer lo que escasos estudiantes hacen: ir a la biblioteca y buscar un buen libro para leerlo que un lugar apartado de la misma.

Me dirigí por los pasillos de profesores hacia el hall y una vez allí salí a paso militar en dirección a la biblioteca.

Cuando entre me quede gratamente sorprendida: ¡la biblioteca era inmensísima y tenía muy buenos libros!: Edgar Allan Poe, Shakespeare... incluso clásicos españoles como El Lazarillo, El Quijote o Fuente ovejuna... había encontrado mi cachito de cielo en mitad del infierno...

Me dirigía a un lugar apartado cuando una voz capto completamente mi atención, era suave y modulada, aunque marcadamente masculina y especialmente sexy... la voz de mi hombre 10. Me dejé guiar por mi oído para poder encontrar al propietario de esa voz, cuando le encontré me quede estática, como si mis pies se hubiesen clavado al suelo.

Era un joven mayor que yo, con el pelo de un negro intenso recogido en un coleta baja, los ojos de color rojo y una cicatriz a cada lado de la nariz. Alto y de complexión ligeramente liviana vestía de negro y rojo.

Recitaba con pasión y tranquilidad y un coro de obnubiladas chicas le escuchaban... ¿tendría yo esa cara de adoración?

_ENTRE sombra y espacio, entre guarniciones y doncellas,  
dotado de corazón singular y sueños funestos,  
precipitadamente pálido, marchito en la frente  
y con luto de viudo furioso por cada día de vida,  
ay, para cada agua invisible que bebo soñolientamente  
y de todo sonido que acojo temblando,  
tengo la misma sed ausente y la misma fiebre fría  
un oído que nace, una angustia indirecta,  
como si llegaran ladrones o fantasmas,  
y en una cáscara de extensión fija y profunda,  
como un camarero humillado, como una campana un poco  
ronca._

¿Neruda?, ¿Pablo Neruda?

_como un espejo viejo, como un olor de casa sola  
en la que los huéspedes entran de noche perdidamente ebrios,  
y hay un olor de ropa tirada al suelo, y una ausencia de flores  
-posiblemente de otro modo aún menos melancólico-,  
pero, la verdad, de pronto, el viento que azota mi pecho,  
las noches de substancia infinita caídas en mi dormitorio,  
el ruido de un día que arde con sacrificio  
me piden lo profético que hay en mí, con melancolía  
y un golpe de objetos que llaman sin ser respondidos  
hay, y un movimiento sin tregua, y un nombre confuso._

No me quedaba alguna duda, estaba recitando Arte Poética de Neruda.

Sin darme cuenta había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar aún más de su voz.

-¿Querría nuestra espectadora recitar algún poema?- Esa pregunta me pilló muy por sorpresa.

-Eh, esto...yo...- ¿me había dejado sin palabras?

-No seas tímida, ven aquí y lee algo.- me acerqué a él tal y como me indicaba.

-Prefiero recitar, gracias.

_Despierta tiemblo al mirarte,  
dormida me atrevo a verte;  
por eso, alma de mi alma,  
yo velo mientras tú duermes._

_Despierta ríes y al reír tus labios  
inquietos me parecen  
relámpagos de grana que serpean  
sobre un cielo de nieve._

_Dormida, los extremos de tu boca  
pliega sonrisa leve,  
suave como el rastro luminoso  
que deja un sol que muere._

_¡Duerme!_

_Despierta miras y al mirar, tus ojos  
húmedos resplandecen,  
como la onda azul en cuya cresta  
chispeando el sol hiere._

_A través de tus párpados dormida,  
tranquilo fulgor vierten,  
cual derrama de luz templado rayo  
lámpara transparente._

_¡Duerme!_

_Despierta hablas y al hablar, vibrantes  
tus palabras parecen  
lluvia de perlas que en dorada copa  
se derrama a torrentes._

_Dormida en el murmullo de tu aliento  
acompasado y tenue  
escucho yo un poema que mi alma  
enamorada entiende_

_¡Duerme!_

_Sobre el corazón la mano  
me he puesto porque no suene  
su latido y de la noche  
turbe la calma solemne._

_De tu balcón las persianas  
cerré ya porque no entre  
el resplandor enojoso  
de la aurora y te despierte._

_¡Duerme!_

_Como enjambre de abejas irritadas,  
de un oscuro rincón de la memoria  
salen a perseguirme los recuerdos  
de las pasadas horas._

_Yo los quiero ahuyentar. ¡Esfuerzo inútil!  
Me rodean, me acosan,  
y unos tras otros a clavarme vienen  
el agudo aguijón que el alma encona._

Lo admito... había jugado sucio recitando mi poema preferido, pero también es cierto que es el que mejor me sé.

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin del receso, ¿tan pronto?

Las chicas se marcharon sin mirarme como si fuese un bicho raro y algunas me sonrieron.

-¿Bécquer?- el susurro de su voz en mi oído por poco hace que me derrita.

-Si, así es… ¿Neruda?

-Sí, es mi preferido… ¿no deberías ir a clase?

-Tengo educación física… y es algo de lo que puedo prescindir…

-En tal caso, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Tenía pensado quedarme aquí leyendo, ¿y tu?

-Yo tengo hora libre, así que también me iba a quedar leyendo.

Nos dirigíamos sin cruzar palabra hacia una cafetería cercana al campus.  
Según íbamos caminando, me fijaba en que todas las chicas le saludaban y le miraban con "ojitos lindos"… pero él solo alzaba la mano para saludarlas de pasada.

-Parece que eres muy popular.

-También tú.- ¿había oído hablar de mí?- según tengo entendido traes a todos los chicos de cabeza.

-Puede, pero de momento no me interesa ninguno de esos chicos.

-A mi tampoco me interesan ninguna de esas chicas.

Entramos en la cafetería y pedimos dos capuchinos.

-Así que no te interesan los chicos…- dijo mientras se sentaba en una mesa y me indicaba que me sentara frente a él.

-Los de mi clase, no.- conteste mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Y los mayores?

-Los que son mayores que yo si que me suelen interesar.

-Que curioso, a mí me suelen interesar más jóvenes que yo.

Se hizo el silencio mientras una joven camarera nos servía el café.

-Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Hyuga Maky, ¿y tú?

-Uchiha Itachi… ¿puedo tutearte?

-Por supuesto Itachi-san…

Hola!!!  
Aquí vuelve Little-ponny con más cositas interesantes…

¿qué pintan Itachi y Maky juntos?, ¿se acercará Gaara a Hinata? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué todo junto se escribe separado y separado se escribe todo junto?

Pues esto y más próximamente!!!

Beshos!


	6. Alondra y Petirrojo

**Disclaimer:** por mucho que mi primera inicial se M no soy Masashi Kishimoto y el manga de Naruto no me pertenece (suerte para muchos xke si no sakura no estaria, sasuke y naruto se hubiesen liado practicamente nada más empezar la historia, etc...) asi como tampoco sus personajes.

**Cap. 6 Alondra y petirrojo**

-Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Hyuga Maky, ¿y tú?  
-Uchiha Itachi… ¿puedo tutearte?  
-Por supuesto Itachi-san…

Nos miramos a los ojos un par de segundos y luego desviamos nuestras miradas hacia los cappucinos.

-Asi que…- continuo Itachi-san - ¿perteneces a la familia Hyuuga?  
-Si – sonrei – soy la prima de Hinata, la amiga de tu hermano Sasuke.  
-¿Conoces a mi hermano?  
-Voy con el a clase….

Mierda… ¿por que tengo la sensacion de que no debería haber dicho eso?

-Entonces eres de la edad de mi hermano…  
-No, al cambiar de pais me atrasaron un año, tengo un año más.

El silencio volvio a imponerse, era un silencio tranquilo… aunque no por eso menos incomodo que otros.

-Esto… - fuese lo que fuese a decir Itachi-san, su movil le interrumpio – disculpa – dijo mientras cojía su movil.

Fue una conversación breve.

-Maky-chan… mi tio me necesita en casa, siento mucho tener que irme.  
-No pasa nada, Itachi-san- sonrei.  
-Si que pasa, dejame pagar los cafés en compesación.

Discutimos, como siempre que alguien intenta pagar por mi y… como siempre gane.  
Itachi-san se marcho a toda prisa.

* * *

Tras acabar mi capuccino y pagar ambos me fui a dar una vuelta por el campus… por si no lo habia mencionado ERA ENORME… llevaba ya media hora y aun no habia recorrido ni la mitad.  
Me sente agotada en un banco y unos minutos despues me levante dispuesta a seguir mi camino, pero cuando había caminado unos metros alguien me llamó.

-EH! TU! LA DEL BANCO!

Me gire en todas direcciones buscando quien me había llamado y vi a un chico pelirrojo corriendo hacia mi.

-Te has… - respiraba agitadamente- se te ha… caido el movil al suelo cuando te levantabas del banco.  
-Kyaa! – hice una pequeña reverencia a la vez que cogia mi telefono- muchisimas gracias, no se que habría hecho si lo pierdo.  
-No se merece, si a mi se me cayese el telefono me gustaría que me lo dijesen… aunque en realidad solo era una escusa para acercarme a ti.

Me sonroje por segunda vez en el día, ¿Qué le pasaba a los hombres de este instituto?

-¿Eres prima de Neji Hyuuga, verdad?- mi gozo en un pozo.  
-Si, asi es… ¿pasa algo con mi primo?  
-No, en absoluto… pero no deja de hablar de ti.  
-Fijo que te ha dicho que soy una loca-psicopata-maniaca…

El chico me miro asustado

-¿Lo eres?  
-No lo dudes ni un segundo- dije riendome- aunque en el buen sentido, por supuesto.  
-¿Eso tiene un buen sentido?  
-Por supuesto: reir alarga la vida, y yo me paso la vida riendome

Cuando me di cuenta estabamos ambos sentados en un banco hablando animadamente.

-Me llamo Akasuna no Sasori.  
-Hyuuga Maky.

Nos sumimos en un silencio apacible, como el que se hace antes de dormir y entonces vimos unos pajaros revolotear uno cerca del otro.  
Sasori me miro serio.

-Maky, tengo una pregunta muy seria que hacerte- me miro con ojos graves y un tono de voz acorde- ¿cómo se llaman esos pájaros en español?

No lo pude remediar: empece a reirme a carcajadas.

-Se… se…- las carcajadas no me dejaban hablar.  
-Jo… no te rias- estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

No se de donde pero consegui encontrar mi propia voz.

-El negro se llama _alondra_ y el rojo _petirrojo.  
_-Me gusta…  
-¿eh?  
-Me gusta como se dicen sus nombres en tu idioma.

Me sonroje como nunca lo había hecho con nadie y aparte la mirada.

-E..eso es muy bonito, gracias.  
-No se merece, solo soy sincero.

El timbre anuncio el final.

-Kyaaa!! No llegare para la siguiente clase!  
-¿Siguiente clase?...ese es el último timbre…  
-El último…

¿Tan rápido se me había pasado el tiempo con el?

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos hasta el aparcamiento?-dijo mientras nos levantabamos del banco  
-¿eh? No, gracias… antes tengo que ir a mi taquilla…

Nos quedamos de pie sin mirarnos el uno al otro, yo sonrojada y el pensativo.

-Hasta mañana entonces… _alondra_…

Se marcho dejandome sola y aun mas sonrojada de lo que ya estaba corrí agachando la cabeza hasta llegar a mi taquilla.

* * *

Estaba en mi cuarto delante de mi portatil con la mirada perdida… ¿cómo demonios iva a escribir ningun fic si no estaba a lo que tenía que estar?

Baje la persiana y me meti en la cama esperando que dormir me hiciesa bien.

Sin embargo, me desperte en mitad de la noche con un sueño de colores vívidos que nunca pude recordar con un objetívo en mi cabeza: tenía que hacer que mi prima y Gaara volviesen a estar juntos.

Mire el despertador… las 6 de la madrugada… coji mis cosas y me dirigi al baño, ya que tendria que empezar hoy mi plan mejor hacerlo bien.

A las 7, como ya lo tenía todo preparado, me senté en mi escritorio con unas hojas de papel y un boligrafo:

_27 de septiembre de 2009-  
Primer día del plan_

¿Cómo demonios podía llamar a el plan? La voz de Sasori resonó en mi mente: "_Me gustan como se dice sus nombres en tu idioma_"… ya sabía el título para el plan.

_27 de septiembre de 2009-  
Primer día del plan "Petirrojo"_

_Localizar principales ayudantes para realización._

Tras pensar un poco añadi otra frase:

_27 de septiembre de 2009-  
Primer día del plan "Petirrojo"_

_Localizar principales ayudantes para realización.  
P.D: A poder ser que sean personas que no te dejen plantada ^^U_

Doble el papel y lo meti en la agenda y luego al grito de "a desayunar" cogi mis cosas y baje corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

En clase estaba a todo menos a lo que tenía que estar… ¿a quién debería pedirle ayuda?:  
Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Sakura, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru… todos ellos le dirían mi plan a mi prima… y se supone que ella no debe enterarse…

Iva de una clase a otra sumida en mis pensamientos cuando me choque con alguién, sin embargo no llegue a tocar el suelo ya que un par de manos me sujetaban por los brazos.  
Al mirar hacia arriba vi, para mi sorpresa, a Itachi y a Sasori.  
Al fijarme mas detenidamente vi que de las manos que me sujetaban una pertenecia a Itachi y la otra a Sasori.  
Al enterarme mejor de lo que pasaba descubri que los dos hombres por los que me había sonrojado ayer eran amigos.  
Y, al contarles mis planes, descubrí que ellos se ofrecía voluntarios para ayudarme.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

Hiiiiii!!! Gomen!!! No me maten!!!  
Ya se que hace siglos que no subo ningun cap. Peeeeroooo, en compensación les traigo uno de 1148 palabras!  
Resulta que no me sentía satisfecha porque al no tener ordenador en casa tenía que escribir primero los caps a mano y quedaban muy cortitos, asi que perdí las ganas de publicar… pero, ahora que mi querida y maravillosa mama me ha regalado un portatil por navidades adelantadas pienso subir un cap. a la semana (más o menos XD).  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Comentarios, críticas y pastelazos (los prefiero a los tomatazos XD) seran bienvenidos!!  
Antes de terminar… muchas gracias a todos los que hayan posteado en alguna ocasión y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!!

Bye-bye!!!


End file.
